Finishing operations such as sanding and polishing often require significant time and effort to remove imperfections from the workpiece. For example, woodworkers typically implement a random orbit sander to remove surface imperfections prior to applying coatings, stains, and the like. In this instance, a user may make repeated passes with sanding pads/paper (working element) having sequentially smaller grit size in order remove large imperfections quickly, while correcting smaller defects with finer grit sandpaper during subsequent steps. In another example, a user may implement a polisher with various polishing compounds/finishes or conduct repeated polishing operations to achieve the desired finish. As a result, a user may typically implement polishers/sanders for a significant amount of time. In addition, since most finishing operations are conducted near the end of a project (e.g., after assembly) a user has often expended large amounts of time, effort, expense in creating a craftsman-like project prior to finishing. In these instances, the user often associates the overall craftsmanship of the project with the achieved finish.
Typically, power finishing tools such as quarter pad sanders, random orbit sanders, polishers, and the like, require a user to grasp/control the tool in a particular manner or fashion. For example, a portion of the sander/polisher housing is configured to be grasped or a fixed handle is implemented to permit user manipulation of the device. As such, a user may become fatigued due to the particular orientation, due to vibrations, and the like. User fatigue may decrease overall satisfaction with the tool, reduce working intervals, and the like.
Therefore, it would be desirable to provide a finishing apparatus having a variable handle.